leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina/Strategy
Skill usage * Katarina's main combo is a marked champion, followed by into 's speed boost to escape retaliation. ** If you are close enough, a safer alternative would be --> (to proc) --> (escape to a minion, champion, or ward). * When facing a team with healers, use in order to hit as many enemy champions as possible, hindering their healing capabilities. * can easily escape , , , , , or even an enemy by using on a unit that's out of range. She can leave the area of effect of special abilities unless she is affected by a Crowd Control effect like a knockup, stun, silence, etc. * can use to , , , , , , and so keep an eye on the battlefield and coordinate with your teammates to give you an easy escaping route. ** Using on an allied or enemy or will reveal the ward. * will always place her on the opposite side of the target from her current location. This is a buff for chasing enemies, but can put you in some less-desirable spots as well. * With quick reactions, can be used to dodge skill shots like and . * When the enemy is low on health behind their tower, consider a into combo, as very few champions can withstand the onslaught at critical health. An inexperienced player may not expect the sudden tower dive, though a stun will shut you down quite quickly. Make sure you have enough health to make it out alive. * This strategy can also help you in team fights. If you see an enemy who has low HP, you can in, kill them, and then out right away. Be mindful of stuns. * A surprise can turn the tide quickly. This is best used in coordination with hard AoE crowd control, as not having any form of crowd control can leave Katarina vulnerable during . If your team can keep enemies from escaping, Katarina can put out tons of damage. * Remember that many forms of crowd control will interrupt , specifically any stun, silence, taunt, fear, knockup, or knockback. Enemy tanks will save their abilities such as or specifically to stop you. ** Additionally, moving during the cast time of will also interrupt casting, so once commited to the casting, remain stationary for the full duration. ** Try waiting until the other team is already engaged with your team before using followed by . * also hits enemy champions which are stealthed. Furthermore, it becomes usable when a stealthed champion approaches , so keeping an eye on its icon may notify the player of incoming ganks. * is one of the few manaless champions and is based entirely on cooldowns. Use this to your advantage by using spells whenever possible. ** makes for an excellent last-hitting spell as it keeps you at a safe distance while allowing for easy farming and doubles as a harassment tool. Try to time the skill to kill as many minions as possible with a single use in order to avoid having the skill on cooldown when other last hits become available. For easy harrass, use it on the minions as they're lined up walking into lane so the last bounce jumps to the enemy champion in the back. ** and can be used to quickly and effectively farm minions while directly under your tower, especially at higher levels. Wait for the tower to fire at minions once or twice before jumping in for the last hit. * ' channel is not interrupted by using summoner spells, with the exception of and . * ' channel will be interrupted if activate items such as Health Potions, Deathfire Grasp or Gunblade, so use these items first. Zhonya's Hourglass will also cancel the channel, but this can sometimes be a good idea anyway. * is deceptively strong. A full combo of 's abilities does nearly as much damage as a fully channeled to the target, allowing Katarina to snowball quickly after her first kill/assist and clean up very effectively at the end of a teamfight. Alternatively, getting a reset on can allow her to escape a bad situation. Build usage * The first thing to note is that due to having no mana but relying on abilities is that certain ability power items are less efficient. * is very useful due to her lack of other forms of crowd control. The 35% slow (counts as a single-target spell for items) on makes it harder for enemy champions to leave her range before she's finished. * Although two of her skills scale with her attack damage ( and ), all four of her abilities deal magic damage, so magic penetration is very useful. ** is therefore the preferred choice of boots, regardless of whether you're doing an attack damage or ability power build. * Although both and scale from both ability power and attack damage, the ratios across her entire kit heavily favor ability power. In particular, is her safest and most reliable ability for farming and harassing and scales only on ability power. ** Also, since and are both PBAoE, must take more risks to take advantage of attack damage. * The most cost-efficient damage item on is undoubtedly * The combination of offensive and defensive stats on and make them excellent choices for . In particular, the active on can be used to try and bait out hard CC that might otherwise interrupt and/or kill her. * used to be one of best items available for , but reduced AD ratios and a shorter channel time have made it less optimal. It's still a very fun item on her, especially later in the game when it's huge cost is less significant. * can greatly increase your autoattack damage output as well as give you increased movement speed for greater mobility. * makes naturally snowball, so you probably don't need snowball items like if you're doing well, and won't get much value from them if you're not. * Building some survivability is a good idea, as is naturally fairly squishy and has no crowd control to keep enemies at a distance. is a good choice for increasing durability. If you can time the active well, can prevent a lot of damage, otherwise can be a good choice even though will not benefit from the extra mana provided by . ** Purchasing an early and/or a later can allow for good sustainability within lane and after a fight. Use your along with your and freely on a minion wave to gain health back and reduce unnecessary recalls. * Keeping one or more s in your inventory to drop and to can help you to make a quick escape, or to catch up to a fleeing enemy. * and a will make your reset in two kills/assists, and also increases your ability to spam . * Katarina benefits greatly from the Ability power and cooldown reduction of and . These items are both particularly useful against tankier opponents. * As an assassin (and because of ) is countered by tanky opponents. A or / will help you burst or harass down these challengers respectively. Recommended builds Countering * lacks any ability to heal herself. It is a good idea to harass her in lane at early game to make her underfarmed and underleveled. * Picking champions that have targeted abilities, such as and , are strong counter picks to because she relies a lot on dodging skillshots with . * Much like , is a devasting AoE and single target threat but she entirely lacks crowd control ,making her an easy target for ganks if she doesnt have up and is easy to get rid of her if you move fast as she has no way to keep you near constantly. * In a similar way to is extremely devastating , but is instanly shut down by CC , however , is at least protected from his target relitacion, ,while is still an easy prey for champions with strong or delayed CC like , , or himself. * Putting yourself into untargetable status allows you to entirely ignore as she completly lacks DoT damage , likely ruining .Champions who can realiably do this are , and . ** As can't disable her to prevent the activation of her ultimate , can simply use upon the start of her combo and ignore as last longer or the needed time at all ranks to ignore * Saving your crowd control in order to interrupt can negate a large part of her damage. * Prepare for a next round of abilities right after she kills or assist into someone. ** The full round of abilities deal almost as much damage as a fully channeled on a single target so dont expect to be extremely reliant on her ultimate for damage. ** has a short to medium cooldown at all ranks , and with one or two kills or assists she will have it very quickly , with enoght cooldown reduction can even channel it twice in a teamfight ,as such , killing her is likely a higher priority than killing any other team member , even before an ADC. * Even though some of them scale with attack damage, all of abilities do magic damage. They can always be countered with magic resistance, regardless of whether she's doing an attack damage or ability power build. * Moving away from a minion wave when she throws can help you dodge it. * Katarina is one of the few assassins to have a bad laning phase, she cannot heal, has only 1 ranged spell to harass with and is extremely squishy, instead she shares a similar power curve to , her late game being extremely powerful as her ultimate is a powerful onslaught which will decimate three of your teammembers if not stopped. Prevent her from reaching late game! Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soCg5RbgYIA Category:Champion strategies